


To be a Heraldic Trainee

by Aaymeirah



Series: Tales from the Collegium [2]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Bullying, Collegium, Companions, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Non-Explicit, Pranks, Rogue Gifts, Tales from the Collegium, rape is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/pseuds/Aaymeirah
Summary: Come Hell or high water,  Meryl and her friends are determined to earn their whites. (or die trying.) A series of stand alone stories featuring my OCs in the land of Valdemar. (Property of Mercedes Lackey) Crossposted from ff.net.





	1. Welcome to the Collegium

Why did they have to leave in the middle of the night? Wondered Meryl wearily. She mentally listed the reasons. If only to reassure herself that, she had made the right decision. If she had not left, she would have had to endure goodbyes in the morning all over again; and Toby might try to kill Kylira again. Meryl was fairly certain it would not happen, but she did not want to risk his madness. Yet the biggest reason was simply that if she did not mount Kylira and leave that instant, she probably would have chickened out and gone to hide in her willow tree for the rest of her life. Meryl smiled ruefully at that mental image, then switched her focus so she was concentrating on not falling off, she had a death grip on Kylira's saddle, at any moment she could fall off and it was a long way to the ground...

: Relax chosen, I would never let you fall off. That voice that Meryl now knew to be Kylira’s reassured. 

: Right, whatever you say Kylira. Replied Meryl somewhat hysterically, as she concentrated on clearly forming the words in her mind. Meryl could have sworn that Kylira smiled, in response, she scowled the best scowl she could muster considering her somewhat frazzled mental state.

Trainee and Companion soon entered Haven. Under other circumstances, Meryl would have looked around hungrily, drinking in the sights. However, due to her tiredness and slight shock. It all passed in a looping blur.

It was much later when Meryl wearily looked up to see a man in a dark blue uniform standing before a gate set into a stone wall.

“You must be Meryl, Kylira's chosen” He phrased it as a question but it sounded more like a statement.

“Yes, Kylira chose me.” Responded Meryl somewhat warily.

“Well then, I suppose you are eager to make it to Herald's Collegium, Come right through, it is only a little farther.” The gate guard said in a friendly manner that dispelled her doubts. 

“Thank you.” Whispered Meryl, who was drooping with weariness, the long circular route through Haven Kylira took her on had passed by in a daze, she was making an effort to pay attention now but it was very hard. She felt Kylira start her brisk trotting again, and groaned. Did Companions even get tired? Wondered Meryl enviously. The pair soon reached a large stone building, three stories high with many windows. This had to be the Herald's Collegium.

: Welcome to the Collegium. Said Kylira. That answered her unspoken inference well enough. Someone must have alerted the people at the Collegium because a lanky teenager in grey clothing was waiting for her.

“Welcome, Meryl. Good evening Kylira. My name is Linette, I’m assigned to introduce you to the Collegium and how it runs, give you the tour and tell you other important things you need to know. Normally, you would be given the tour right away, but because it is so late, you'll get the tour in the morning, alright?”

“Um, sure.”

“Anyhow, why don't you dismount from Kylira and let the grooms take care of her, just for tonight. You must be exhausted!”

“Well, yes I am exhausted. But, Linette, I- I can't dismount from Kylira, I don't know how!” Linette’s chatter bemused Meryl, so she said the first thing that had popped into her mind. Inwardly, she cringed. Linette must think her a fool. 

“Oh, that's a problem, um, just listen to your Companion, she will help you get off her. And anyways, if you fall, I can catch you.” Linette responded with the slightest of hesitations.

“Fall? I could fall?”

“Well, yes, but Kylira would never let that happen, right?” Demanded Linette, staring right into Kylira's eyes. Kylira snorted and seemed to roll her eyes. With some effort, Meryl ungracefully got her feet on solid ground, manoeuver that required awkward sliding and a few muffled curses.

“Ow.” She groaned. Everything hurt.

“Don't you worry; it'll only get worse in the morning.” Said Linette cheerfully.

“Thanks a lot.” Grumbled Meryl. Linette laughed.

“Don't worry, when I was chosen, I couldn't even ride a horse, let alone dismount and still stand afterwards. At least it looks like you rode one once in your life. Come on then, I’ll show you to your room.”

“Oh that sounds good.” Meryl said, interrupting Linette’s flow of speech. However, first, she turned to look Kylira in her eyes.

“Thank you.” Meryl said sincerely.   
Kylira snorted and a groom led her off into the darkness.

: I will see you in the morning chosen. Kylira’s voice replied. Meryl gave a half-hearted wave.

Linette watched them with an envious look.

“You two must have a very strong bond to Mindspeak each other so easily so soon after you've met. I can barley talk to Olen and I’ve been a trainee for three whole years.”

“I suppose so.” Meryl shrugged “Um, sorry. For your communication problems I mean.”

“Don't worry about it.” Linette dismissed the subject, clearly not wanting to talk about that. Again, she assumed her cheerful talkative mood. How could anyone be this cheerful in the middle of the night? Meryl thought grumpily.

“Now, I don't mean to be rude, but can you please show me to a bed? If I have to stand here any longer I think I'm going to fall asleep standing up!” Meryl asked, on her best manners. Linette laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Right this way Meryl.” Meryl smiled gratefully and followed Linette.

 

Meryl awoke from a dreamless sleep by a soft knock on her door. Blearily smoothing her flannel nightgown, Meryl opened her door. There was Linette, standing dressed and ready for the day.

“Hurry up and change Meryl. We have lots to do today! Bring your dirty clothes with you; everyone has to wash up before breakfast so the washroom will be our first stop.” Linette tossed Meryl a bundle of clothes then stepped out of the room and closed the door.

In the bundle there was a grey woollen undershirt, an over-tunic, also grey, dark grey almost black leggings and leather half shoes that looked much too big for her. Meryl shrugged, that problem would be addressed later she hoped. Dressing quickly, yet gingerly, because her whole body hurt from last night’s exertions and she knew Linette was waiting, Meryl spared a glance for her room. There was the bed, pushed up against the far left wall and beside that; there was a nightstand with a candle on top. There was a wardrobe on the inside wall. Crammed against the right wall there was a desk with a chair pushed under it, beside the desk there was a small, unlit fireplace. Finally, squeezed between the wardrobe and the bed, a small bookcase stood. Meryl grinned; she had never had such a lovely room, much less a room all to herself. Moreover, there was a small window above her bed. Opening the door and squaring her shoulders, Meryl felt prepared to greet her first day as a Heraldic trainee.

The bathing room was a miracle in itself. Meryl was hardly paying attention as Linette rattled on about how they were in the girl's dormitory wing and how the boys slept on the other side; she was still trying to wrap her mind around water that came from taps, no wells necessary. The soap was amazing, pale green and scented with sage, unlike the coarse stuff they had used back at the farm. There were three large copper washtubs and quite a few china sinks, but the best thing of all was the indoor water closets. Meryl could never have fathomed such a thing was possible!

Once the girls had washed up, Linette led Meryl towards the Common room, where trainees, Heralds not on circuit and the Heralds who would be their teachers ate. It was, easily, the largest room Meryl had ever been into, she quickly became overwhelmed by amount of people crowding in.

“Come on Meryl, you should sit with me and my friends.” Linette led her over to some kids all wearing the same grey uniform as she. Except for one girl who wore spilt skirts instead of breeches.

“Everyone, this is Meryl, the newest herald-trainee. Meryl, this is Caleb”. Introduced Linette, pointing to a tall, skinny boy who looked about a year older than Meryl did.

“Hello.” He said softly.

“And this is Richenda.” Continued Linette, pointing to a blond girl with close-cropped hair and startlingly green eyes. “She was chosen a few days before you came and is still getting used to the Collegium.”

“Nice to meet you Meryl.” Richenda said, waving.

“Hi Richenda.” Replied Meryl shyly.

“Oh, no need to be shy. We're all friends here.” Stated Richenda. Meryl got the feeling that this girl was not afraid of much. Unlike her. The introductions continued. Meryl sat down and enjoyed a bowl of hot porridge with honey drizzled on top. Soon, Meryl was laughing along with the rest of them at a very funny anecdote told by Richenda, her shyness forgotten. Nevertheless, at the back of her mind, a little worry gnawed away. What would her new friends think if, no when they found out she was afraid of horses? Moreover, even slightly afraid of her own Companion?

The chiming of a bell signalled the end of Breakfast.

“Bells keep the time you know.” Said Linette. “You slept through the wake up bell, but a bell always rings to wake you up, announce meals, changes of class, stuff like that. It can get bloody annoying but we have to live with it so you get used to it. Now come on, before I show you the rest of the Collegium, I've got orders to take you to see Housekeeper Seshel.”

“Who's housekeeper Seshel?” Asked Meryl as she struggled to catch up with Linette, who was walking at a very brisk pace.

“She provides us with uniforms, assigns chores and probably a host of other things us trainees will never know about. She will take your measurements and get you the right size of clothing and boots. We may wear much mended clothing, but our boots always fit! We do not have any servants around here if you have noticed. So all of us trainees have to help with upkeep. Depending on what you can do, we are assigned chores. You should have seen the faces of some of the trainees chosen from the nobility when they heard this. Simply hilarious!”

“I'll take your word for it.” Said Meryl. They soon reached a door upon which Linette knocked.

“Enter.” Said a voice from within. The girls entered the room, a harried looking woman looked up from some notes she was taking.

“Ah, the new trainee and her guide. Come in. Come in.”  
Within moments, the housekeeper was efficiently taking her measurements and mumbling to herself.

“Small feet.” Commented the Housekeeper. Linette smirked.

“I had big feet you know.” She said. The housekeeper and Linette shared a smile. Meryl figured there was a bit of history between the two. Soon, housekeeper Seshel had the girls sit across from her as she sat down on the other side of her desk.

“Now Meryl, as Linette has probably explained to you, all trainees are assigned chores. Do you have any specific skills you can tell me about?”

Meryl gulped nervously. 

“I’m a passable cook and can clean justifiably well, but I can't sow or mend. The few times I tried that I messed up, and whatever I was working became unsalvageable. Ma gave up on me after a while. So did my older sisters. I know quite a bit about corn farming, though I don't see what that has to do with chores and I can weave baskets.” She answered.

“You can cook?” Demanded Seshel.

“Enough so that I don't burn myself or whatever I'm cooking, although I'm much better at baking than cooking.”

“That's good. Very good. I am assigning you to be one of the cook's helpers. You will help prepare the meals. Okay?”

“Sure.”

“As for uniforms and boots, those will be delivered to your room soon, you are expected to put all dirty laundry down the laundry chute, have a bath at least once a day, and always wash yourself before meals and after Weapons Practice. Understand?”

“Yes housekeeper.” Replied Meryl.

“Then you girls can go, Linette, continue the tour till lunch.”

“I will. See you later” Said Linette.

“Yes, yes.” Dismissed the housekeeper, waving a hurrying hand. The girls quickly made their escape.

Lunch passed the same as breakfast, Linette introduced her to many new people and Meryl was soon having a great time. The only real difference was the food. Fruit, cold slabs of roast beef and pocket pies for dessert made a filling and satisfying meal. Well, there was also the difference that her body had gone from being in direct pain, to an uncomfortable stiffness. Linette continued the tour then, Meryl saw almost all of the Collegium.  
“But that's not all. I saved the best room for last.” Proclaimed Linette as she led Meryl up a flight of stairs.

“Welcome to the Library!” Linette gestured grandly at the bookshelves filled with books.

“Wow!”

“That was my reaction too. I never knew there could be so many books gathered in one place!”

“And, we're allowed to read them?”

“As long as you don't take a book out of the library or damage it, we can come up here anytime we want, provided we aren’t supposed to be in classes or other important functions like that. Herald- Chronicler Myste oversees this library. And there will be hell to pay if we mess it up.”

“Sounds amazing!” Exclaimed Meryl.

“So you like to read?”

“I suppose so, my parents taught me to read, but we never really had any books.”

“Well, you'll get your chance to read now.”

“Now?”

“Not right now, I have to bring you to Dean Teren's office for your examination, but later on. Okay?”

“Sure, wait, hold on, did you say something about a test?”

“We get an oral test from the Dean so he knows what level of learning we are at in various subjects. Then he knows in which classes he should place us. I am sure he will explain more when we get there. So come on, don't look so frightened, it really isn't all that bad.”

“I'm not frightened! Just- apprehensive. That’s all.” Meryl retorted defensively. 

“Whatever, follow me.” 

Meryl did just that. A few minutes later, she found herself seated in a neat, but small office. Dean Teren sat across from her.

“Thank you Linette for the time you put into showing Meryl around. You girls can catch up later, because Linette, I believe you have a class to attend?” he said.

“Darn. I was hoping to get out of weapons training.” The older girl grimaced. “Ah well. See you later Meryl.” Linette waved and left the room. Now it was just Meryl and the Dean. Silence reigned as trainee and Dean stared at one another. Dean Teren broke first. Or maybe he just wanted to get on with his day.

“So Meryl, did Linette show you around well?”

“Yes, I think so. She talked allot so it was kind of hard to remember everything she said but I think I got the gist of it.”

“That's good. Now has Linette explained that I need to test you to see what you know?”

“Sort of.”

“Then tell me this, can you read?”

“I can. My parents taught me and almost all of my siblings because we were to far away from a temple, although a priest came by once in a while to check on our education after-, never mind.” Dean Teren looked at her shrewdly. 

“So you can write as well?” He queried, moving on.

“My parents taught me that as well.”

“And Meryl, you can do basic math too?”

“Sort of. Ma and Pa were not very good at math. However, when Auntie Penelope came to stay with us, she made sure to teach us how to figure. Although I’m not very good at it.”

“Well, that is encouraging.”

“It is?”

“Yes, this means you don't have to start from the ground up. Queen Selaney did make that rule about mandatory schooling at the temples for all children, but in some places, it is not enforced very well. Now, I just need to know a few more things...”

Meryl was in a daze as she slowly walked out of Dean Teren's office two bells later. Within half a candlemark, he had practically Meryl's whole life story! He even found out about her fear of horses. The Dean assured her it would get better with time. Not very useful, thought Meryl. It was time for dinner but Meryl did not feel very hungry, so she decided to skip it and go visit Kylira, she determined it would be a good start to getting rid of her phobia.  
Kylira was waiting just outside the exit to Companion's field.

: Glad to see you decided to visit. She commented.

: Well, I was very busy.

: I know.

: How do you know?

: Well I was there in your head.

: How is that possible? If horses could shrug, that was what Kylira would have done.

: You have a strong Mindspeaking gift that is just awakening now, but horrible shields. You will have to work on that. However, I can help you for now. If you really want me to stay out of your head, I can. Somehow, I do not think you really want that.

: No, I guess I don't. Meryl said after a moment.

: And you know chosen, with the strength of your gift, you don't have to be this close to talk with me. We can communicate whenever or wherever for quite a distance.

: That’s a relief.

: What, are you scared of me?

: No, It’s just- easier when you’re a disembodied voice in my head.

: Hmm. At any rate, would you like to go for a ride chosen?

: I don't know how, besides I’m still sore from yesterday. Linette said there would be riding classes so can we wait till then? I just, want to spend some time with you.

: Alright chosen, if that is what you want. Come with me to the stables, I’ll walk you through how to groom me.

: Will- will there be other Companions there?

: Of course, it is Companion’s stables after all, but they won't hurt you I promise, didn't you just think you wanted to start facing your fear?

: I did, in that case, let's go then.

Meryl had to admit, she loved grooming Kylira, brushing out her shiny silver mane.  
Richenda and her Companion Gjerah were there as well.

“Save the hair, I can show you how to knot bracelets among other things out of it. If you want to that is.” Advised Richenda, striking up a conversation.

“That would be nice.” Meryl said shyly.

“Great! I love braiding and knotting, especially teaching others to do so as well. It's kind of my hobby.”

“An interesting hobby, I look forward to learning how.” Replied Meryl, carefully gathering the hair that was collected on the brush she was using on Kylira. Before either girl knew it, the sun was going down. Yet the girls had started the beginnings of what Meryl hoped would be a strong friendship. 

“We'd better go now. I think Linette mentioned something about a lights out bell?” Suggested Meryl.

“That's right, we'd better go before we're missed.”

: Don’t worry, the people at the Collegium know you are here.  
Meryl smiled gratefully at Kylira.

: I’ll see you tomorrow.

: See you in the morning chosen. Pleasant dreams.

: You too. Replied Meryl.

Giving her Companion a final pat, Richenda and Meryl left the stables and headed towards the Collegium.

“Are you hungry?” Asked Richenda.

“A bit, I did skip dinner.”

“As did I, c'mon, let's go get a snack from the kitchen. There’s this cool pantry stocked with food for snacks. I discovered it on my first day here.”

“Nice. Lead on Richenda.”

Meryl lay in bed, thinking of her first day at Herald's Collegium. All in all, it had been a wonderful day. She had made new friends, was pretty sure she wasn't all that scared of Companions anymore and she had a promising array of classes arranged for her on the morrow. Meryl fell asleep with a smile on her lips just as a single ray of moonlight filtered through her small window, illuminating the slumbering form of a contented Herald-trainee.


	2. Midwinter Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the circumstances of Richenda's choosing are made known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Rape is mentioned, references to a messed up childhood.

"So, it's Midwinter Holidays." Richenda announced. Meryl sighed and glanced up from her book at Richenda who had just flopped down gracelessly beside her.  
"What are you planning to do?"  
"I don't know Richenda, my family is having a get together and there is no more room at the house so I will be staying here at the Collegium and visiting them all about Midweek. As for the rest of my time? Who knows what I will do with it."  
"Oh, that's good. Now I'll have someone to keep me company over the holidays." Richenda said, relief in her voice.  
"Don't you have family to visit?" Meryl asked curiously, hoping for some details of Richenda’s life before the Collegium.  
"Nope, none to speak of. It's at times like this that I envy your huge family." Meryl was silent, she still didn't know the story of Richenda's choosing, and it didn’t look like it would become known to her any time soon.  
"Trust me if you knew them, you wouldn't be so quick to say that."  
"If you say so."  
"Hey, why don't you come with me when I go visit them? I'll need someone to keep me sane." Meryl said in a burst of inspiration. Eager to help her friend.  
"Really? It would be okay with your folks?"  
"It's not like they'll care. Aunt Amy is organizing this get together and she thinks I walk on water. Are you sure you want to come? Last chance to back out."  
"I'm sure. Thank you Meryl."  
"No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"  
"Right."  
"But in the meantime, what do you want to do? We have weeks of no classes, homework or schedules." Meryl took up the subject of finding something to occupy their time. The Collegium was quite empty and Meryl hardly knew what to do with herself.  
"I got it! Let's get our Companion's and go shopping!"  
"Richenda, I don't have any money."  
"Sure you do, all of us trainees get a little stipend of pocket money, and I took the liberty of picking yours up for you. Catch!" Richenda threw a fair sized purse at Meryl. With one hand she reached up and caught it.  
"Nice catch. Weapons work must be paying off." Richenda was referring to Meryl's almost instinctive knack for catching and throwing knives.  
"Must be. Thanks for telling me about this. Tell you what, let me finish the last few pages of my book while you go get some food from the kitchen then we can meet up ready to venture into Haven." Suggested Meryl.  
"Sounds good, see you then." The two girls bid each other farewell, each eager to stave off the boredom which had descended upon them.  
Within the hour, Meryl was seated upon Kylira, with her best friend on her own Companion and heading into Haven for the first time in what seemed forever. They rode through the winding streets, enjoying the relatively warm winter weather. They both knew it wouldn't last. Soon they approached a market in the section of Haven whose residents weren't insanely wealthy or dirt poor like the unfortunates who lived by Exile's Gate, but somewhere in between. Richenda and Meryl heard the market before they saw it. Vendors and merchants cried out their wares, everywhere there was good natured haggling going on. Most everyone seemed to be in a jovial mood.  
"Hey, Meryl, look at these knives!" Cried Richenda. Meryl walked over. The knives were pretty. She picked one up, excellent balance. If she didn't know this was second hand, she never would have guessed. Pretty and practical. She immediately wanted it. Meryl considered buying it, but thought again when she saw the price tag. Meryl moved on.  
But Richenda didn't. When Meryl wasn't looking, Richenda bought the knife at half the price the price tag proclaimed it to be. Meryl gave up to easily. Richenda thought. But then again, Richenda was pretty sure Meryl had next to no experience when it came to bartering and haggling over prices. Unlike her. Richenda shuddered and pushed that memory away. Determined to enjoy Midwinter holidays.  
While Richenda was buying Meryl that knife, Meryl had found a lovely braided leather bracelet complete with a complicated looking knot as a centerpiece. Meryl knew Richenda would love it, considering her passion for knots and braiding. Meryl glanced down at the lovely intricate Companion hair bracelet Richenda had taught her to make. Where had she learned all this? But if Richenda didn't want to tell her, she wouldn't press the matter. Despite her curiosity. She didn't want to damage their friendship.  
Soon the two were mounted on their Companions again. Meryl was relieved that there were hardly any horses here. She was quite proud of the fact that she hadn't flipped out when they passed a horse bearing a harried looking man. Meryl may have gotten over her fear of Companions, and squished down a little of her fear of regular horses, but she was by no means free of her entrapping phobia.  
"Ready to head back to the Collegium?" Asked Richenda.  
"Yes."  
"But first, I got you a pocket pie from the kitchen. That should warm you up." Richenda handed over a wrapped up meat pie.  
"Thank you." Meryl broke it in half and gave the other half to Kylira, who loved pocket pies. Richenda did the same with her Companion.  
They started on their way towards the Collegium. That sense that Meryl now knew to be her gift of Foresight came on all of a sudden, like her stomach had suddenly dropped down to rest in her feet. She swayed in her saddle but righted herself soon after. The feeling only came when something would happen that could endanger her or her Companions. She took a deep breath and prepared to be hyper-alert. When riding down a nicely paved road, lined with houses of extremely well to do merchants, Richenda suddenly stopped.  
"Meryl." Said Richenda in a frightened voice. "Duck."  
"What, why would I-" Meryl's confused answer was cut off by the whooshing of an arrow just grazing the side of her cheek.  
"Ah!" Yelled Meryl.  
"Follow me. Now." Said Richenda fiercely. Her Companion started running, Kylira immediately took off after her. Meryl could only hold on tight and hope she wasn't hit by the whizzing arrows flying around them. They left that road and the barrage of arrows stopped, but their Companions kept on running and didn't stop till they reached the Collegium. In the stables as they got off their Companions, Meryl whirled on Richenda.  
"What the hell was that about?" She cried.  
"I'm sorry." Said Richenda, for once looking cowed. "I- I didn’t notice what street we were on. I thought after all these years he would have forgotten about me." She explained as she leaned against Gjerah's flank. Her Companion snuffled Richenda's short hair.  
"That doesn't explain one bloody thing!"  
: Calm down chosen. Mindspoke Kylira. Meryl took a deep breath.  
"I promise, I'll explain everything. Just promise you won't tell anyone. Even my Companion doesn't know about this. Well she will soon enough.” Richenda added sullenly.  
"You have a huge secret about why someone wants to kill you, which your Companion doesn't even know about? And you don’t want me to tell anyone?” Meryl asked incredulously.  
"Please, Gjerah's giving me a tongue lashing as well. You both will find out soon enough. Just- please, stop." Meryl only nodded. Quickly grooming their Companions.  
Richenda led Meryl to her room.  
The two girls sat on Richenda's bed. Meryl pressed a finger to the small cut on her cheek. It had already stopped bleeding. She glanced in curiosity at Richenda's room. It had the same furniture as her, only Richenda's room looked more lived in. Half-finished bracelets were scattered in an orderly mess. Her books were lined up neatly and in the corner on-top of her desk there lay a small flute.  
"I didn't know you played the flute." Said Meryl, for want of anything better to say.  
"I don't play so much anymore. Brings back memories."  
"Of what?"  
"Do you want me to tell you my story or not?" Richenda reached under her mattress and produced a tarnished silver locket. Inside, there was a small painting of a stunning woman with deep green eyes.  
"She's beautiful." Breathed Meryl.  
"I know." Richenda said with a hint of pride in her voice. "She was my mother."  
"That's not hard to believe. What happened to her? How did you get this painting?"  
"I'll get to that. Be quiet and listen if you want to know my story at all. Only Gjerah, and now you will actually know the full story."  
"I'm honored" Said Meryl sarcastically.  
"For starters, I painted that painting from memory as soon as I arrived here at the Collegium."  
Meryl gasped.  
"You painted this? It looks so life like!"  
"Seems like I have a knack for painting. The locket was my mom's. It's the most precious thing I own."  
“A knack? Only a knack? If you can paint like that, you don’t just have a knack for painting.”  
“It’s beside the point.”  
“Well then, what is the point?”  
"My mom, Ollen was a serving wench at an inn in a village just on the border of Valdemar, near the forest of Sorrows which people say used to be haunted. One day, a merchant was travelling through the area and stopped at the inn where Mom worked. His name was Karlen Clinch and what he wanted, he got. Clinch fancied himself destined for great things, so naturally everything he wanted he should get. Clinch was ruled by his passions. And one of his passions was beautiful women."  
"Oh no, I think I see where this is going." Interjected Meryl, no sarcasm this time. Richenda glared at her and Meryl shut up.  
"Clinch saw my mom and immediately desired her. Mom was no whore, so when he caught her alone in the stables, taking care of the horses because the regular groom was sick, he raped her. I accidently saw the scars he left, they weren't pretty. Anyways, Karlen Clinch carried on his merry way, leaving Mom behind, broken and pregnant. Nine months later I was born. Our village was small, and soon it was common knowledge how I was conceived. Did the villagers have any pity for mom? No, they shunned her, called her a whore, a slut. Their scorn carried over to me. The bastard child of the village. I was excluded from the other children's games, always on the verge of our close-knit village. Mom died when I was five and it fell to the village to care for me, the unwanted child.  
"I slept at the temple in our village where I would get the mandatory schooling when I turned seven. The priestess there cared for me. When I was eight, the village put me to work. I was the lowest of the low, and I had to do what anyone commanded me to do, or risk getting a beating. At first, their scorn hurt, but after a while, I stopped caring. If they wouldn't see the truth that I was just as worthy of respect and decency that is afforded to true born people, why should it bother me?  
"When I was ten I ran away, attached myself to a merchant's caravan heading towards Haven. I was the servant of the merchants, it was the only thing I knew how to be. In return I had shelter, food and an occasional ride in the bed of a wagon. My mind was full of half formed plans. At Haven, I knew it wasn't safe for a young girl to be wandering about by herself, lest what happened to mom happen to me. So I cleaned myself up as best as I could and went looking for work. All I knew was drudgery, so I went all the way to the houses of the well to do merchants to apply for a job in the kitchen there. I was accepted. At first I washed the dishes, day in and day out, after a month, I began to be sent on small errands to the market. Buying foodstuffs. Soon I was the regular runner when it came to buying food. I was always joined by a burly teenage boy who never spoke and helped me to carry the packages. Half a year passed, I didn't even know the name of the man who employed us all. I was soon to find out.  
"Imagine my surprise when I found out I was indirectly employed by Karlen Clinch himself, now one of the most well to do merchants in all of Valdemar, my father. Coming to the kitchen one day, Clinch saw me. He came close to me, eyed me like a prize cow.  
"You remind me of someone I knew long ago." He said. A leer was splayed on his stubbly face. I shivered.  
"After your work is done, I should like you to come visit me in my chambers. Hmm?" Said Karlen Clinch. Warning bells were ringing in my head. I was eleven and was pretty sure what he intended to do to me. But, driven by a perverse need to see the man who had sired me, I obeyed. Sure enough, he tried to take advantage of me. Pressing me against the rough wooden wall, I was frantic for a way out.  
"Stop!" I cried. Clinch paused his groping for a moment.  
"You can't do this."  
"Why not pretty miss? I am master here. I can do as I wish."  
"Well you can't do this to me because- I'm your daughter." I said desperately. A thoughtful look came over his face.  
"Was your mother by any chance a pretty serving wench with deep green eyes and simply amazing golden hair?"  
"Yes." I replied desperately, a faint, but fierce hope igniting within me.  
"Ah, I remember, she was a fine one. You’re her daughter. So what? Now I can have the pleasure she gave me all over again." He said, shrugging his massive shoulders. Tears streamed down my face. But I couldn't, wouldn't give up. Lunging for the fireplace poker, I intended to stab him with it. Anywhere, I didn't care about the consequences. Anything to get him off me. But instead I knocked a burning log out of the fireplace. The rug immediately caught on fire.  
"You fool!" Cried Karlen Clinch. When he was distracted, I tore out the door and through the halls. Intending to escape. Escape I did. The whole top floor was soon a burning inferno. It would have spread, but for a lucky rain which started to fall. Ever increasing in its intensity. Stupidly, I stood there watching. Karlen Clinch came storming out of the house and marched up to me.  
"If you ever come anywhere near me, I will kill you. If you even come within spitting distance of my house. I will tell the archers that are part of my private guard to shoot to kill. You hear? Even if you are in the company of the bloody Queen of this kingdom, I will kill you. Understand? I do not forget. Now leave my presence." He told me in an intense voice. I ran into the night. It's been almost four years since that day, I cut my long hair. Made an effort to disguise myself. I thought he had forgotten me. It was stupid, the man remembered one of many women he raped over fourteen years ago! I'm so sorry Meryl that I brought you into danger. This is why we can't tell the guard what happened today. I would have to explain my part in the struggle. And a man as powerful as Karlen Clinch could twist the truth into his favor. Even though I'm now a Herald trainee. There would be severe repercussions. Gjerah just told me to tell Dean Teren about this, but I’m too scared. For now, can we please keep it that all anyone knows is that I lived on the streets by myself after my mom died. I'd like to keep it that way.  
"I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'm a bastard and an indirect murderess. I happen to know that three people died in that fire. I'm a horrible person.”  
Richenda started to cry.  
"We have to tell the Dean. Kylira says the same thing." Said Meryl fiercely, but not without kindness. “But maybe, we can keep it between only those who need to know eh?” Richenda nodded.  
"Gjerah is says the same thing. Apparently, attempting to kill a Heraldic trainee is a crime punishable by death.”  
"Really? That's great! I mean, um, now Karlen will be brought to justice!" Meryl exclaimed. Richenda snickered through her tears.  
"But wait Meryl, I don't have any proof about what happened all those years ago. That’s part of the reason why I never told anyone. Who would believe my word against a man as powerful as Karlen Clinch?"  
"Maybe back then, but now, you're a trainee. And- wait, Kylira is telling me something.” Meryl reassured, then cocked her head in the position she always put it in when listening to Mindspeech.  
"Kylira just said that Heralds will always accept the word of Companions. Gjearh and Kylira will back you up, plus apparently, Heralds can accept memories as proof. No clue how they do that. But it's true. So we can go talk to the Dean?" Meryl reported.  
"Yeah. Besides, we kinda have to. Gjerah already said that she told the Queen's own Companion Roland. We both have to meet the Dean after dinner."  
"Okay."  
There was an awkward silence.  
After a while Meryl asked.  
"So, what did you after you ran away from Karlen Clinch?"  
"I was a beggar for a while, I would play my flute. I used my developing gift of empathy to garner sympathy from passersby."  
"Wait. You had the gift of empathy at eleven, for three years received no training for it and it didn't drive you mad?" Asked Meryl incredulously.  
"I can only project feelings. Not receive them. Unlike others with empathetic gifts, I can't feel the emotions of others very well. But I can make them feel what I want them to feel. That gift came in handy during my begging days. Only now at the Collegium, did I recognize how I was misusing my gift for all those years. So in answer to your unspoken question Meryl. No, I have not made you feel any emotion that is not your natural reaction to this current situation. It would be very unherald like." Meryl couldn't help it, she let out a small sigh of relief. Richenda smiled.  
"For a year I lived off of the money others gave me in pity. Then, at twelve, I got a job working at a tavern. Just like my mom. When I was fourteen, Gjerah came along and chose me. So here I am, a heraldic trainee. It's still hard to believe it's real."  
"I know what you mean." Said Meryl with fervently. Richenda was obviously done with feeling sorry for herself and discussing not so great childhoods. That is until, their meeting with the Dean.  
"Now, how about we go find some dinner. Listening always makes me hungry." Said Meryl.  
"Everything makes you hungry Meryl." Laughed Richenda, drying her tears.  
"Too true, Richenda, too true."


	3. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to the members of Meryl's extensive family while Richenda and Meryl are visiting for Midwinter holidays. However, things don't go as planned....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Alcoholic father. Wasting illness. Drowning.

Water, cold as death encased her. Beckoning her into oblivion. Screams reverberated in her eardrums. A light shone on her, piercing the depths, promising escape from this watery grave, but her body wouldn't move she was wrapped in ice, so cold, so very cold. The darkness was coming...  
Meryl awoke with a start. She shivered in remembered cold. Occasionally her gift of Foresight gave her dreams, frustratingly vague. Sometimes she wished she didn't have this particular gift. In her case, Foresight came upon her as a worrying knot in her stomach, full of foreboding with overtones of various emotions. They were more a hindrance than a help, because any time she had the feeling, she was so distracted paying attention to it that she missed whatever her gift was trying to warn her about, and walked head first into uncomfortable situations.  
The dreams were the worst, they had started when she arrived at the Collegium, and actually started to use her gift, she could count on one hand the number of times she had these sorts of dreams, and wished the number would stay that way. These dreams always heralded life threatening situations to herself or those close to her. And that added to her worries, because today, she would be visiting her family for a day of reunion festivities along with her best friend Richenda. Anyone at that gathering could be in danger. Meryl sighed, she had to be even more vigilant than she usually was when it came to Foresight.  
The wake up bell rung. Even now over Midwinter holidays, when Richenda and her were virtually the only trainees left at the Collegium, the bells rung. Linette, the third year trainee who had been her mentor when she first arrived hated the bells. She said they were incredibly annoying. But to Meryl, they represented order and routine, and Meryl needed more of that. Stretching, she got up and put on day clothes. She looked at herself critically in her small mirror. Picking up a brush, she attempted to brush her unruly red hair. A bristle broke. Meryl laughed and gave up on brushing her hair, she settled on wrangling it back into a ponytail.  
Richenda was waiting for her in the Common room, they were one of the few people there.  
"Eat up quickly. Or else I might finish these sausages all by myself." She said. Meryl grinned and gave herself a generous portion of hot sausages and girdle cakes.  
"Ready to meet my crazy family?" She asked.  
"I hope so." Replied Richenda. "How many people will be there?"  
"Let's see, Aunt Amy, Uncle Olaf, Ma, Pa, that makes four. My seven other siblings. Including me, that makes eleven. Then we have Becky, her husband and two children and Rebecca, along with her husband and triplets. Little demon toddlers they are. So that is twenty people. Auntie Penelope will be there of course and I think her brother is coming with their one grown up child, Lillian and her family. Her husband's dead but she has five kids and the oldest has a kid too. So, let me see, there will be around twenty nine people at the cottage. Adding us, they’re be around thirty one. And some family friends may come and go."  
"Thirty one? Are you serious? Will your cottage even fit all those people?" Asked Richenda incredulously.  
"Nope, that's why I'm staying at the Collegium and my older sister Brae is staying at Bardic Collegium, I need to remember to visit her sometime! The people who usually live at the cottage will be sleeping there and the rest will be staying at the Jumping Frog Tavern and inn." Replied Meryl. Richenda looked overwhelmed.  
"That's hard to believe, so many people!"  
"Well, you better believe it, because in a few candlemarks you'll be meeting them, so come on, finish your breakfast, I want to make it at least partway to the farm before the snow storm starts." Said Meryl. Richenda looked at her oddly.  
"Snow storm, how do you know there will be a snow storm?"  
"I – I don't know, I just know there will be a snow storm, but don't worry, It'll only snow on the farm for a quarter candle mark then move on to Haven. We’ll be riding into the storm, but it won’t have truly gathered fury yet." Said Meryl uncomfortably. Richenda was still staring at her oddly.  
"Meryl, I think you may have just developed a new side to your Foresight. Weather prediction." Said Richenda thoughtfully. Meryl thought about it too, with a hint of panic. Mindspeech, Foresight, Weather-witching. What was next?  
"Maybe,” she said non-committing “I'll ask our gifts instructor after Midwinter. But, let's not focus on it now. We have a journey to commence!" Proclaimed Meryl, changing the subject. But inside, Meryl was mulling over what Richenda had just suggested. Could it be true?  
Richenda sighed audibly with relief as they came out of the snow storm weather system.  
"Look over there." Said Meryl. "That's my home." She pointed to a largish building, two stories high with a peaked roof. Lights gleamed from windows, they had rough, bubbly glass window panes. It was a luxury Pa had indulged in before Jaclyn died. When their farm was more prosperous.  
Many people milled about in their yard. A snow ball fight was taking place, but it all stopped when the two riders on Companions came into view. Meryl rode confidently down the road, Richenda lagging shyly behind her.  
: Ready for this chosen? Asked Kylira.  
: Ready as I'll ever be. Meryl replied.  
They entered the yard and were immediately surrounded on all sides. The babble of voices asking questions stopped when Aunt Amy stepped out of the house.  
"Meryl, how good to see you! I see you've brought a friend." She said.  
"It’s great to see you too Aunt Amy. This is Richenda, I invited her to come with me so I would have someone to keep me sane among you crazy people." Meryl offered as an explanation. Laughter rippled through her family members.  
"Well, don't just sit there in the cold, get off your hor- er Companions." She said, quickly changing what she was going to say at Meryl's glare.  
"Do you need me to get one of us to stable your Companions?" Asked Aunt Amy.  
"No thanks, we prefer to take care of our Companions ourselves." Replied Meryl. Richenda silently followed her as they led their Companions to the stable, everyone following them. It wasn't every day you saw two Companions and had them stay in your stable after all. It was warm inside, Meryl gulped nervously when she saw a horse in one of the four stalls. It must have been a new acquisition since she left. The two girls stabled their Companions, Richenda quickly rigging something with a piece of rope she always carried with her so that Kylira and Gjerah could leave the stalls if they wanted to. All the children had started up their questions again, asking to pet the Companions. Meryl felt uncomfortable with all this attention on her but Richenda was soaking it all up hungrily. Meryl hadn't realized just how much Richenda wished she had a family like hers.  
"Hey, Richenda, why don't you get to know the cousins and sibs? Get Matt, the little boy with crazy brown hair and dirt stained clothes to introduce you. There is something I need to do." Richenda nodded happily and Matt started talking a mile a minute. Leaving the stable and casting an anxious glance at the horse, Meryl went towards the cottage.  
: Is everything okay? Asked Kylira.  
: Yes, at least I hope so, I'm going to check on Ma and Pa, they weren't outside to greet me.  
: Good luck chosen, you'll need it. Said Kylira after a pause. With much cajoling, Kylira had gotten the whole story out of Meryl about what happened during one of Pa's rages.  
Meryl pushed open the door to the house. She was in the large room that took up all of the main floor. It was a combination kitchen, living room and workroom. Today a large table was set up, laden with what would be their lunch. Ma was sitting in an old rocking chair, her hands holding a ball of yarn and some knitting needles. Ma stared at Meryl listlessly.  
"Ma?" She asked tentatively. "How're you?"  
"Meryl? Is that you?" Said Ma in a weak voice. She looked older than her actual age.  
"Yes Ma, it's me. I'm here to visit with my friend Richenda."  
"Good. You need more friends. Look at all the lovely food everyone brought!" Exclaimed Ma weakly, changing the subject.  
"It's nice." Said Meryl. She felt very uncomfortable. This was not the Ma she remembered, she felt like a stranger. She couldn't even have a meaningful conversation with her daughter! The door opened and Richenda stepped in.  
"As much as I love your family Meryl, they're quite overwhelming." She exclaimed, brushing snow off of her cloak.  
"Ma, this is my friend Richenda. Richenda, this is my Ma."  
"Pleased to meet you Meryl's Mom." Said Richenda. Meryl had neglected to tell her about her Ma's wasting illness and wondered how Ma would react to Richenda's usual exuberance.  
"Please, call me Tatiana." Said Ma. Richenda took off her cloak and banged snow off of her boots. She approached the rocking chair and sat down in a straight backed chair just in front of Meryl's Mom.  
"So Tatiana. You like to knit?" Asked Richenda.  
"Oh yes very much."  
“That’s great, because I love to knit as well." Soon, Richenda and Tatiana were engaged in an animated discussion about various knitting knots and other technical weaving terms. Smiling delightedly, for Meryl hadn't seen her Ma this happy in a long time, Meryl left the room and went outside. Brae came rushing up to her and gave her a hug.  
"I've missed you little sister." She said.  
"I missed you too." Answered Meryl, smiling.  
"Why haven't you visited me at Bardic?"  
"I've been kind of busy."  
"No matter. C'mon, let's go ice skating on the pond. Bring your friend. I'd like to meet her."  
"I'll introduce you two at lunch, right now, Richenda is talking with Ma, and I haven't seen Ma this animated in a long time. So why don't we leave them for now?"  
"Fine by me, Come on. I'll race you to the pond!"  
"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" Laughing, the sisters race to the pond.  
Brae assured Meryl that it was perfectly safe to skate on the pond. And Meryl believed her until Brae told her that Toby had measured the thickness of the ice. She was a bit reticent to trust anything Toby said.  
"You scared?" Teased Jimmy from his perch among the frozen reeds.  
"I'm not scared." Replied Meryl, to prove it she strapped on the wooden skates.  
"Hurry up slowpoke." Called Brae. The two girls were soon zipping along the ice. It occurred to Meryl that her dream could have been telling her that someone would slip and fall into the ice. The water was deep enough to drown. But she didn't have that foreboding feeling so she dismissed the worry. Too quickly as it turned out because the ice cracked under her, And Meryl felt herself being pulled down into the icy depths of the pond.  
"Bloody he-" She started to say as she sucked in a quick breath of air. As if in a dream she heard Brae and Jimmy say to the others that they would run to the house for help.  
: I’m coming chosen! Hold on. Screamed Kylira. Meryl knew she would be too late.  
: Goodbye Kylira. She managed weakly, cold water sapping her fighting spirit.  
Darkness soon overwhelmed her. A welcome relief from the burning pain of the freezing water. Oblivion claimed her.  
…...  
Richenda was having a lovely time. It wasn't often that she found someone who shared her passion for weaving and knotting. Tatiana was in the middle of explaining a complicated crochet knot when she broke into a fit of coughing. Just then, the door opened and a tall, beer bellied man with wild red hair the same shade as Meryl's stepped into the room.  
"What did you do to her?" Asked the man. Casting an accusing gaze upon Richenda who was staring worriedly at Tatiana.  
"Nothing, I swear! We were just talking and she started coughing." Cried Richenda suddenly frightened.  
"I don't believe you. You’re a Herald, I saw those fancy horses you rode in on. Heralds already took away my daughter from me and now you've come with your witch magic to kill my wife. I won't stand for it, you hear? You shall pay for this!" He cried, not paying attention to his wife who had stopped coughing and was babbling;  
"No Richard! Stop! She didn't do anything. I'm alright. For Haven's sake stop it!" Richard paid no mind to her pleas and raised a mostly empty bottle of beer above his head.  
"You shall pay!" He screamed, suddenly in a towering rage, spittle flying from chapped lips. Richenda wildly tried to use her gift to calm him down, but his wall of mad rage was too strong for her developing power. She gulped and backed away from the angry man.  
Just then, Brae opened the door, Jimmy hot on her heels.  
"Meryl has fallen under the ice, she needs our help!" Screamed Brae. Everyone stopped for a moment. Then all hell broke loose.


	4. Family Reunion part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the previous chapter. In which relationships are patched up.

Brae stared in horror at the scene before her. She had been warned by her siblings, and later on by her Aunt that Pa had gotten more unpredictable and dangerous. She had to do something before he did something that couldn't be fixed- like killing a heraldic trainee.

"Jimmy, I want you to go now and find Toby, get him to help pull Meryl out of the pond. Hurry!" Commanded Brae. Scared, Jimmy dashed out of the door, Pa was chasing Richenda, Richenda was running and dodging ill-aimed punches. Richenda's Companion could take care of this, but she wouldn't fit inside the house. She had to trust that Jimmy would get help and save her little sister. She was the only one who could stop this explosive situation.

Closing her eyes, Brae started humming a lullaby, the one Ma had sung to her when she was a child, she put all of her considerable Bardic Gift into making the lullaby as soft and soothing, calming as possible. She became lost in the simple melody, letting herself fall into a trance. Gradually, the sounds of conflict died away. Slowly, Brae opened her eyes. Pa was sprawled in a chair. Not wanting to leave anything to chance, Brae continued her humming. Richenda was standing before Pa, muttering something to herself. Pa suddenly feel asleep. Silence reigned.

Richenda stared at Brae,

"You saved my life, thank you." Richenda said quietly. Then louder, almost hysterically; "Any chance you can tell me what the bloody hell was that was all about?"

"Meryl would know better. You can ask her if we can get to her in time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Meryl fell through a hole in the ice, by now, she has either been rescued or is- dead." Brae could barley believe those words were coming out of her mouth, and so calmly as well. 

"What?!" Cried Richenda.

"No time to explain, get the blankets from the cabinet by the fire place, quickly!" Hedged Brae, shifting into crisis mode. There would be time for hysterics later. Richenda seemed to understand that because she nodded mutely and yanked a armful of blankets from the middle shelf. 

"Richenda, will Pa stay sleeping?"

"Yes, I used my gift to make him feel incredibly tired, as if he hadn't slept in a week. Quickly now, we can ride Gjerah,"

"Gjerah?"

"My Companion, c'mon!"

"What about Ma?" Brae, had to take care of all possibilities. Richenda closed her eyes, a look of fierce concentration came over her face. 

"Tatina, is sleeping as well, this should hold until we get back. Let's go!" The two girls dashed out the door. Richenda scrambled into Gjerah's saddle and held out a hand to Brae. In next to 

no time, they were riding towards the pond, the scene of a rescue, or of a death.

…..........

Kylira galloped as fast as she could through the thick drifts of snow. Thank goodness Richenda had rigged up that rope so Gjerah and her could come and go as they pleased. It would have taken time she couldn't afford to break down the stall door. The noonday sun beat down upon her, reflecting off the snow and making it hard to see. Kylira desperately ploughed on, pushing aside the frantic members of her chosen's family rushing to the pond. All the while desperately mind calling her chosen, she received no answer.

She reached the pond and immediately saw that the ice wouldn't support her. She pawed futilely at the ground. Toby, the angry man, Meryl's brother who had tried to kill her in a fit of drunken rage, was tying a rope around his waist. He looked around for a place to anchor the rope, no one and nothing was strong enough to support Toby's weight. There was nothing for it, Kylira knew she was only supposed to Mindspeak her chosen, but she didn't trust the powers of inference and deduction this man had.

: Give me the rope. She sent, forcing herself into Toby's mind. He looked around wildly and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Kylira, almost hidden against the white snow- bank.

: Yes, I can talk. Now give me the damn rope! Kylira pressed, urgency augmenting her mind voice and causing Toby to wince, but still, Toby bemusedly walked over to her, Kylira delicately bit the rope, not enough to break it, but enough that it wouldn't slip.

"I hope you know what you're doing horse-lady." He said. Kylira rolled her eyes. Smiling shakily, Toby quickly crawled onto the ice. Watching impatiently, Kylira saw Toby take a deep breath and reach into the pond. He fished around with his arms and grunted. Pulling, Kylira saw a shock of limp, fire-red hair appear in his hand. Then a blue face emerged followed by a body. Just how strong was this man? Wondered Kylira. Tightening her grip, or rather her bite, Kylira pulled, helping Toby who was dragging a limp, unresponsive Meryl onto the ice. 

"The ice is cracking!" Called a woman with long blond hair that must be Rebecca, or maybe Becky, thought Kylira. Everyone started calling words of encouragement. Hurrying, Toby, continued to crawl across the ice, careful not to let Meryl fall from his grasp. Everyone cheered when they made it onto the bank just as all the ice on the pond cracked and separated into sheets of ice, offering tantalizing glimpses of a cold, grey, watery death. Toby sprawled onto the ground, exhausted. Everyone started talking at once. Kylira rushed over to the side of her chosen, all the while flicking her tail in agitation. Meryl's eyelids fluttered.

: Chosen? Called Kylira tentatively.

: I’m...here. Came a weak reply. Kylira whinnied in relief. Just then Brae and Richenda on Gjerah came barrelling into the throng.

: Is she okay? Asked Gjerah.

: I don't know. I think she will survive.

: Thank the Havens!

The two girls mounted on Gjerah dismounted, wrapping Meryl in blankets. 

"Let's get you to the house." Brae said. Meryl's Uncle Olaf came and picked her up.

"Begging your pardon Miss Companion, but Meryl would slip off if she rode on you." He said, remarkably staring her at her, so at least there was at least a few sensible people in this place. Kylira reluctantly nodded her head. Staying close beside Olaf, Kylira watched Meryl anxiously the whole way to the house.

…..........

Meryl woke up slowly. The first thing she felt was how hungry she was. Then it all came flooding back. Opening gritty eyes Meryl sat hesitantly up in bed, then promptly flopped back down when her head started to spin and she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"How do you feel?" Asked a soothing voice. It was Auntie Penelope.

"Hungry." Said Meryl. Auntie laughed.

"You can eat in a little while, now, why don't you get dressed? There are some people who are very anxious to see you." Meryl tried to sit up and had a bit more luck. But the world was still spinning and she felt nauseous. 

"Can you help me?" Asked Meryl, embarrassed. Auntie Penelope merely nodded.

Half a candlemark later, propped up in her old bed in the loft and drinking some sort of tea that Aunt Amy brewed up, Meryl received the first of her visitors. It was Brae.

"How's my little sister?" Asked the bard-in-training. 

"Eh, I could be better, but then again, I could be dead." Brae laughed.

"I'm sorry, I encouraged you to come skating with me. If I hadn't raced you, none of this would have happened." Said Brae, looking guiltily down at her stocking covered feet.

"Please Brae, don't feel guilty. If it was anyone's fault, it was Toby's, for failing to properly test the ice. But I think he more than made up for it when he rescued me, or so Auntie Penelope says." Responded Meryl. Brae looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Said Brae quietly. 

"So am I, I heard about how you stopped Pa from beating Richenda, that was an amazing use of your gift!" Said Meryl, quickly changing the subject. Passing guilt made her feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't know I could do that, Pa had such a wall of rage around him, it was terrifying! But I remembered how Bard Hailee, my Bardic gift instructor told me that we could make our listeners feel various emotions through music. So I put as much calm as I could gather into that lullaby."

"Quick thinking." 

"What are we going to do about Pa? I've heard from various letters that Pa was either sunk into depression about Ma or in a rage where he destroys anything within reach?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it's the alcohol that is making him like this, if we can get him to 

stop drinking, then maybe he won't be as volatile. But we also have one more problem."

"What?"

"The punishment for attempting to kill a Heraldic Trainee is Death. I found that out all to well earlier this week." Meryl replied slowly, running a hand through her knotted hair tiredly. 

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Afraid so sister."

"But- Pa wasn't really trying to kill Richenda, right?"

"Did you hear what Pa was yelling? He said Richenda would pay because he thought she had cast a spell on the one person he still cared about. Our mother. Apparently he took my being chosen the wrong way."

"He was under the influence of drink." Brae protested feebly. 

"And whose fault is it that he is that way? His own. Pa gave up when we needed him the most. I don't want Pa to die. I don't want him to get in trouble with the law. You weren’t here when Pa started getting angry more and more frequently. You weren’t here when he beat us, passing on his bad habits to Toby! So yes, Kylira will report this and so will Gjerah, it's the right thing to do. We can let the Heralds deal with this bloody tangled mess!" Exploded Meryl, getting angry as best she could while still recovering from her near death experience. Brae looked at her wide eyed. Meryl, hated having to say such things, but she knew she needed too. It felt strangely good to get that load off her chest. 

"I see what you are saying. It's just tough, you know?"

"Of course I know. He's Pa, no matter how bad he's gotten, I'll always love him. But this has to be brought to higher authorities. Besides, do you really want his death on our hands?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pa's either angry or depressed. Jaclyn's death set him on this rode, and Ma's illness pushed him farther along. How will he react when Ma dies?"

"Suicide." Said Brae in realization. Partly shocked at that conclusion, and mostly shocked that her little sister had already considered such grave matters. 

"Exactly."

"How is Ma faring?" Asked Brae.

"When I was last here, Healer Karenna said it was a waiting game. Ma won't be cured, we've lived with that knowledge for the past two-and-a-half years. I watched her grow sicker and sicker, wasting away."

"How long does the Healer say she will have?"

"A month more at the best."

"Oh."

"I feel cowardly right now, but I have to admit that I am glad I will be away at the Collegium when she dies. I just don't feel up to dealing with all the havoc her death will cause. The Heralds will judge Pa's case, whatever happens, he will be dealt with."

"Dealt with?"

"Even if Pa isn't sentenced to death, he will probably be jailed for abuse."

"It's sad, that we are talking about our Pa this way."

"It is, but Pa has reached the limit of everyone's patience and tolerance."

"You're aright, but, let's wait till morning to bring this to the attention of the whole family."

"Fine." Meryl shrugged, aside from that brief burst of anger, she was feeling quite apathetic. 

"Who will run the farm with Pa gone?"

"Toby most likely. I'm betting Matt will want to move in with the younger siblings at the Jumping Frog Tavern and Auntie Penelope will stay here to take care of Ma."

"That sounds right." 

"Look, I don't mean to be rude Brae, but I'm getting tired and I still have more visitors. Can we talk more later?"

"Of course." Said Brae as she gave her a hug.

"I love you Meryl. Whatever happens."

"I love you too Brae." Brae stood up and climbed down the ladder to the main floor. Meryl closed her eyes.

: Kylira? She said.

: Chosen.

: You heard all I said? You agree about Pa?

: Yes, I do, I'm sorry chosen, but we must turn him over to the Heralds.

: Yes, I understand. There was nothing more to say.

...............

Richenda sat down in the chair Brae had just vacated.

"So," said Richenda awkwardly. "You're alive."

"Seems so."

"Well, that's good. You were right about your family being crazy. I've only been her for three quarters of a day and they treat me like I'm part of the family."

"That's my family for you, with the exclusion of certain individuals. Plus, aiding in rescuing me and nearly getting killed by Pa tends to hasten the accepting process. I'm sorry about Pa by the way, I should have warned you. The only thing that Pa cares about theses days are my mother, 

his next drink, the fact that I was chosen to become a Herald and Jaclyn's death."

"Yeah, I get it. When I was working at that tavern, I encountered lots of alcoholics. It does strange things to a person. So what are you going to do about your dad?"

"That's the question. Kylira says we have to turn him in, for the attempted murder of a Heraldic Trainee."

"I'm sorry. I must be some sort of magnet that makes people want to kill me. This is the second time this week I've been nearly killed!" Richenda replied awkwardly, trying to make a joke about the situation and not really surprised when it fell flat.

"Perhaps."

"I feel really bad for you. If I hadn't come, then your Pa wouldn't have tried to kill me and he wouldn't be in all this trouble."

"Don't feel guilty Richenda. This explosion was bound to happen sooner or later. At least now the problem that is Pa will be dealt with by people who know what they are doing."

"Yeah, sure." Quickly changing the subject, Richenda asked; "Are we staying the night here?"

"I guess so. We both have unfinished business here, and I think the rest of the family wants a Family Reunion Do-over."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll survive."

"Well, I guess that's all then. Toby wants to see you. And the sooner I'm gone, the sooner he can come, and the sooner he can come, the sooner it'll be over and the sooner you can rest."

"Right. I don't think I've ever heard so many sooners in one sentence." Laughed Meryl weakly. Waving as Richenda left the loft.

Toby was looking as surly as ever.

"Meryl." 

"Toby."

"Are you going to survive?"

"I think so."

"Good, I didn't go to all that trouble of rescuing you and trusting a talking horse to have you die on me." He said gruffly. Meryl smiled slightly.

"So do you have something you want to say?"

"Um, well yes, I- I'm- sorry for not checking the safety of the ice thoroughly enough. And for- trying to kill your talking horse lady." Said Toby reluctantly. Meryl knew how much it cost him to say it.

"Please forgive me?" He said, in the barest whisper.

"Toby, in time I'm sure I will forgive you. Kylira forgives you for trying to kill her. She knows that you were only doing it in my defence encouraged by the ale or beer or whatever you were drinking."

"I stopped drinking after you were chosen. Didn't want to turn out like Pa, you know?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I forgive you for trying to hurt my Companion."

"And the ice incident?"

"In time, I'm grateful that you rescued me, but now, so soon after I nearly died because of you're negligence, I can't forgive you. I'm sorry."

"I understand." Said Toby regaining his surly composure.

"It's more than I would have done." He continued. "First off I don't skate but if I did, I would pound whoever was stupid enough to not check the ice safely into a bloody pulp."

"Well." Said Meryl laughing. "You have you're work cut out for you." The expression on Toby's face was priceless as he registered what he just said.

"I'm going to go now. Okay?"

"Fine. You've worn me out and I guess I'd better rest. So you have my leave to go." She said grandly.

"Of course my great and mighty Herald. I shall depart from your presence." Toby replied sarcastically.

"I'm not a Herald yet." Retorted Meryl. Toby merely smirked and left the loft.

A moment later Meryl Mindspoke Kylira.

: What is it chosen?

: Was it very Un-Herald-like to not forgive Toby?

: No, Chosen it was not. Heralds aren’t saints you know, you're humans just like everyone else who isn't a Herald. It's normal to not immediately forgive the person who's actions could have killed you, intentionally or not. Even if they make up for it ten times over. The important thing is that you are willing to try. Time is one of the best Healers and with time, you shall come to forgive your brother.

: Lovely speech.

: Do you feel better?

: Well, yes I do. Except for the fact that my Pa might be executed or jailed and I have to face another day of my family, I feel fine.

: Good, now go to sleep. You have had a great shock today and you need to recover.

Meryl felt a curious pressure building up in her mind.

: Sounds real nice Kyli-. Meryl would have said more, but she had already fallen fast asleep.

The morrow would bring new problems, but for now. Meryl could be at peace. Until dinner of course.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I tried to make the ice rescue scene as realistic as possible as told from a horse's POV. In a real life emergency, you are only supposed to go to the person and rescue them like Toby did as a last resort. Always call 911 or whatever the emergency number is for your area. Crawling across the ice gives you the best balance. Usually, the person will be hanging on from his/her arms with their head above the water. In this case, you are supposed to anchor yourself with rope or form human chain and use a long object for the person to grip. After person is out, treat for Hypothermia and/or shock. Most importantly, never let a horse, dead or alive, anchor your rope. Even if they tell you to do so telepathically. In which case, you shouldn't be preforming the ice rescue because you need help.

(I'm not responsible for any injuries that occur if you follow my advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make the ice rescue scene as realistic as possible as told from a horse's POV. In a real life emergency, you are only supposed to go to the person and rescue them like Toby did as a last resort. Always call 911 or whatever the emergency number is for your area. Crawling across the ice gives you the best balance. Usually, the person will be hanging on from his/her arms with their head above the water. In this case, you are supposed to anchor yourself with rope or form a human chain and use a long object for the person to grip. After person is out, treat for Hypothermia and/or shock. Most importantly, never let a horse, dead or alive, anchor your rope. Even if they tell you to do so telepathically. In which case, you shouldn't be preforming the ice rescue because you need help.


	5. It was worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alyn proposes a prank to get back at a stuck up Herald and his friends are all too willing to go along with it.

Meryl stared at the newest arrival to the Collegium's common room. The Herald was dressed in the fanciest whites she had ever seen. He was also the tallest person Meryl had ever encountered. Mac, one of her year mates who had joined Meryl's small group of friends nudged her and whisper-shouted to their table mates;

"Look everyone, here's Herald Highborn." Everyone snickered except for Meryl.

"What's so funny? And why do you call him Herald Highborn?"

"He is really named Horace, but everyone only calls him that to his face. He's the snobbiest Herald in the whole Circle! Puts on airs he does, thinks himself just a step lower than the Queen's Own herself." Explained Mac.

"But why? Aren’t all Heralds equal, well except for the Queen and Queen's own?"

“That’s how it’s supposed to be." Said Mac. "And Herald Highborn's time as a trainee took away some of his snobbishness, but as soon as he became a full Herald he was all Mr. High and Mighty."

"Well, why he is so snobbish?"

"Because, he is, or was, the heir to some of Valdemar's biggest and richest holdings. And he gave up his spot as heir when he was chosen to his younger sister, Lady Tori. So he thinks he made some grand sacrifice, as if he just deigned to become a Herald." Snorted Alyn, the one other addition to Meryl's group of friends. Alyn was a troublemaker and insolent to a fault. But his heart was always in the right place, making it nearly impossible to stay angry for long at him.

Meryl stared at the man, who had taken a seat on the fringes of a raucous group of Heralds just in from their circuits. He ate his fish with the best table manners Meryl had ever seen.

"Well, I don't know about you, but aren’t his clothes so over the top?" Giggled Linette, who was seated a few seats away from Meryl with the rest of her third year friends.

"He got the idea when Herald Elspeth returned to Valdemar from the Vale with her Hawkbrother lover. You've seen those Hawbrother inspired whites she wears?" Said Richenda, who always seemed to know everything about everyone. Meryl nodded, she had met Herald Elspeth during her kitchen chores when she came into the kitchen for a snack. She had looked harried. No wonder with that mage Collegium she was rumoured to be helping create. 

"So Horace designed his own fancy whites, of the richest materials of course. But he doesn't have any of those funny-looking Hertasi to make 'em for him and now he just looks like an overdressed fool." 

"Yeah, and have you noticed how he never has a hair out of place? Herald Highborn is dirt's biggest enemy. You never see his whites even a little off colour." Added Fitch, Linette's latest boyfriend. Meryl suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Alyn.

"I was picturing him covered in dirt in front of a whole bunch of important people." Explained Meryl, snickering at the mental image Kylira had sent her.

"Wouldn't that be something." Said Alyn.

"Oh no, watch out world, Al's planning something." Cried Mac. Alyn did have a peculiar dreamy look on his face, a wicked smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Demanded Richenda.

"You'll see." Replied Alyn. And Meryl had know Alyn for long enough that when he said something, he meant it. The cautious part of her sent off warning bells in her brain. But another part of her rubbed her hands in anticipation of the havoc Alyn's plan was sure to cause.

The next day, walking down one of the Collegium's lantern-lit corridors, arms full of her notes on the founding of Valdemar for her next history class, Meryl bumped into Herald Horace. The sheets of vellum fell onto the floor, the one containing her main report got caught under his tasselled, silver worked boot. Who wore tassels on their shoes? How ridiculous. Was all that Meryl could think of as she saw her hard work destroyed. 

"Watch where you're going Trainee." Sneered Herald Horace. Meryl glared at him.

"It was your fault!" She accused.

" 'Twas not Trainee. The least you could say is excuse me." Herald Horace said, feigning offense. The annoying Herald then sauntered down the corridor. Meryl stuck her tongue out at his departing, silk and velvet clad back.

: How could such a horrible man be Chosen? Demanded Meryl of Kylira angrily as she bent down to pick up and salvage what she could of her report and notes.

: He’s not horrible. He was chosen after all, and Companions don't pick wrong. He's a brilliant man, with an incredibly strong Fetching Gift, He's in charge of the Herald-Messengers you know. Protested Kylira weakly.

: So you're defending him?

: No, I'm just stating the facts. Although I do think that he is a stuck-up prig with an over inflated ego and that he should learn some humility. Plus, his Companion Ares is a pain in the tail, he thinks he's better than the rest of us. Rolan already gave him a dressing down. But I don't think it'll do much good.

: Well, I know it's not very Herald-like of me to say, but I have to say it to someone, That Herald is bloody annoying and rude and I don't like him very much. Admitted Meryl. Kylira only chuckled. Meryl shook her head and entered into the classroom.

Two days later, Meryl, Richenda, Alyn and Mac huddled around a table in the library.

"So what's your plan?" Asked Richenda excitedly. Alyn smiled.

"We are going to take Herald Highborn Haughtiness Himself down a few notches." He announced succulently.

"How?" Asked Meryl suspiciously.

"First off, you should know that My Companion Xac has told all of your Companions the plan and Xac assures me that they won't stop us, because, and I quote 'It's not our place to interfere with your personal lives.' So we have tactic agreement, I think all the Companions are fed up with him."

"Good to know. Now stop stalling and tell us the plan!" Meryl pushed. Alyn laughed.

"Well, you gave me an idea during Fry-day dinner, when we were gossiping about Herald Horace."

"Oh? Go on."

"So, obviously we can't pelt him with mud. Even though that would be very fun. I recently found out that he does his own laundry in a separate load from the rest of the dirty Herald's uniforms. So if my plan is carried out perfectly, only Herald Horace will be affected."

"How did you find out this?" Inquired Mac.

"I have my ways." Hedged Alyn. "Anyhow, this prank must have been done before because it is so obvious, but as far as I know, it hasn't been done recently."

"Hurry up." Prompted Meryl impatiently.

"Tomorrow night, Herald Highborn will be eating at court. This gives him a chance to catch up with his sister who is visiting Haven for the spring season. When he goes on his daily ride with Ares, every morning before the sun comes up, we will sneak into his room and smear Companion dung all over his clothes. And by we I mean Richenda and I because I hate to break it to, but you aren’t exactly sneaky Mac." Said Alyn, referring to Mac's heavy tread and tendency to bump into everything and everything. Mac smiled good naturedly. 

"Why can't I come?" Demanded Meryl.

"Because, you will be visiting your sister at Bardic to borrow some red stockings."

"In the morning? That early?"

"Don't get caught." Shrugged Alyn. "Your sister is on a ground floor room, with a large window. So it should be easy to get in."

"Okay, I'll do it. Why red stockings?" Acquiesced Meryl. 

"Don't you see? Herald Horace's clothes will be all dirty, he'll bring them to the laundry, and we toss in some red stockings. Mac, you'll need to do that because your chore is laundry duty. Then all his clothes will be stained pink! He'll have no time to get new ones! And the court dinner which he can't get out of without looking bad is that very night!" Crowed Alyn triumphantly. Everyone was grinning and nodding their heads. Except Meryl, an idea had occurred to her.

"Can't he just borrow a new pair of Whites?"

"Nope. Have you seen how tall he is? Even if he took away all his fancy outfits, he would still need to get a personally fitted uniform. And if he does borrow clothes, he'll look ridiculous. We win either way. Think of the embarrassment!" Replied Alyn.

"You've thought of everything haven't you?" Said Richenda admiringly.

"Not everything." Said Mac suddenly. "Tomorrow I don't have laundry duty."

"Then trade!" Said Meryl

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Said Mac, nodding his head.

"Also." Added Richenda. "How will we see the reaction at court?"

"Simple." Replied Alyn. "My cousin Koln is the son of a Lord who resides at Haven year round. I'll eat dinner at court and visit him. Then I can see what happens, and Xac will pass the memory onto your Companions who will in turn pass it on to you." Everyone smiled. Alyn really was a master prankster.

Just then, the bell rang, their free period was over.

"Everyone clear on the plan and committed wholeheartedly?" Asked Alyn. He grinned when all of the conspirators nodded their heads.

"This is going to be fun!" Said Alyn. Meryl agreed, but she still felt a little tingle of apprehension at the consequences this prank would bring. Meryl prayed to all of Valdemar's many Deities, that it wasn't her gift of Foresight making her so nervous.

....................

The sun hadn't risen yet. It was that silent time when it seems as if you were the only one awake in the whole world. Meryl stepped carefully through the soggy ground, muddy from the snow melts that separated Bardic Collegium from the Herald's Collegium. Sure enough, Meryl found the window Alyn had told her about. How did he notice all these things anyway? Standing on her tiptoes and peering through the bubbly glass, Meryl could see the form of her sister sleeping. When they had shared a room, Meryl had quickly found out that Brae was a light sleeper. So, as quiet as she could, Meryl started throwing pebbles at Brae's window.

"Meryl?" Asked Brae blearily, appearing at the thick glass window.

"Yep, it's me, now open wide the window so I can get in."

"What, Why?"

"No time, just do it!"

"Fine. Fine." Brae opened the window and Meryl quickly scampered in. Meryl stood before a befuddled looking Brae, red nightgown in a tangle and hair in disarray.

"Meryl. I told you you should come visit me, but I didn't expect you to come in this manner!"

"Well, I would have came through more conventional means but I didn't have any time. Now, can I have some red stockings?"

"Red stockings? Meryl, I'm not doing anything until you tell me what is going on." Announced Brae. Meryl sighed down and sat down on Brae's bed, she quickly outlined the situation and what she and her friends were planning on doing. A smile slowly grew on Brae's face.

"So can I have the stockings?"

"Of course, I wish I could help you more, but here, take my newest pair as well, they haven't really been washed yet so they should really bleed their colour."

"Thanks sister." Said Meryl, grinning.

"This will work out perfectly actually." Said Brae thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"What I, mean is that some other trainees and I will be playing our instruments for entertainment at court. I can see the fun, and this will provide me with excellent song-fodder. This prank seems like it was meant to be!"

"Or, everyone's just getting fed up with Herald Highborn."

"Yeah, or that. Now, go quickly. The sun is rising and you wouldn't want to get caught." Cautioned Brae.

"No I wouldn't. Thanks again sis."

"No problem. Now go!" Meryl waved and climbed back out of the window. She dashed all the way back to the Collegium.

Meanwhile, Alyn and Richenda were having their own fun.

"I never knew playing with poo could be so fun!" Said Richenda. As she scooped up a generous glob of excrement and jammed it down the collar of a silver-cloth over-tunic with the old shovel and pail they had borrowed from the stables.

"I totally agree." Replied Alyn. Looking up at Richenda with a huge smile on his face, dung somehow caked in his hair and the left side of his face.

"Eww!" Richenda said. "How did you get so messy?"

"How did you stay so, relatively clean?"

"I was careful." Richenda replied primly. Alyn laughed.

The two quickly finished their work and snuck down the hallway of the Herald's wing. Outside, they ran into a problem.

"How are we going to clean up before breakfast without anyone knowing?" Asked Richenda nervously.

"I'm the King of excuses, I'll think of something."

"You mean that you don't have some plausible reason made up about why we were in the Herald's Wing and are now covered in Companion dung?" Richenda hissed incredulously. Alyn shrugged sheepishly.

"I'll think of something."

"You'd better."

Alyn's improvising skills were put to the test as they encountered Terry at the split in the hallway leading to the girl’s side and the boy’s side. Terry was a terrible gossip. This was bad. Really bad.

"What are you two doing out here so early in the morning looking like you rolled around in mud?" She demanded, leaning forward eagerly.

"Erm, well... “Stammered Richenda. But Alyn interrupted her.

"We just had a little fight that's all."

"A fight? Really? What was it about?"

"Well, you see we have uh, been going out together for the past little while. But we didn't want it to be common knowledge you know so, we have been meeting real early in Companions field. Anyways, we had a disagreement and the next thing I knew, I was face first in the mud. Richenda has a wicked punch. Anyhow, I couldn't let that go unchallenged. So I threw a Companion patties at her. The mud fight was on! Then the sun rose and we came back here, hoping to wash off the evidence of our little fight before anyone saw us. You'll keep this a secret won't you Terry?"

Terry was actually licking her lips as she listened to Alyn's made up story.

"I promise to keep it a secret. You can count on me!" Vowed Terry. Richenda grimaced, the story would be all over the Collegium, likely highly exaggerated by lunch. She glared at Alyn who gave her a look as if to say what-else-did-you-want-me-to-say,-the-truth? Terry, who was looking from one to the next avidly then asked;

"So are you guys still friends?" 

"Yes." Said Richenda. "Just friends who happen to be annoyed with each other."

"Right." Said Terry, unconvinced.

"See ya 'round lovebirds!" She called, sauntering away. Richenda and Alyn looked at each other then burst out laughing. 

"See you at breakfast my love."

"Yeah, by honey." Retorted Richenda. Alyn stuck his tongue out at her and the two parted to go clean up, washing away all traces of the first stage of their plan. 

Mac glanced around nervously. When he was sure no one would see him, Mac casually strolled over to the lump of stinky clothes that belonged to Herald Highborn. He gagged at the smell. Richenda and Alyn sure did their jobs thoroughly, he thought sourly to himself. He carefully inserted the red stockings admits the pile. With any luck, these whites would be no longer whites, but pinks. He snickered at the thought.

After classes that day, the four friends gathered together to compare notes.

"So, Alyn, What's with you and Richenda." Teased Meryl.

"Oh, don't get me started." Groaned Alyn.

"It's all over the Collegium, and the story gets crazier with every telling." Commented Mac.

"I know." Huffed Richenda.

"Well people, look on the bright side, no ones going to connect Alyn and Richenda with the 'mudding' of Herald Highborn's clothing." Said Meryl.

"True, I suppose it is the price we all must pay." Said Alyn dramatically.

"Oh, shut up." Said Mac good naturedly. Alyn smirked.

"So, has everyone done their part?" He asked a moment later.

"I have, the stockings are hidden in the wash, he should be getting them just about now. To bad we can't see his face when he finds the clothes." Said Mac.

"Alyn and I have successfully sullied his clothes."

"And you now that I got all the red stockings we needed." Said Meryl. "Oh, and if things go the way you think they will, Brae's going to write a song about it. She's playing music at supper tonight with some other Bardic Trainees." Answered Meryl.

"Perfect! Now all you need to do is wait. The hardest part is yet to come for me."

"Come now, Court can't be that bad. Can it?"

"You have no idea. Course after long course, all the while listening to boring conversation in fancy clothing. Bah, there's a good reason I don't visit Koln more often. The only time I can see him is During dinner and I hate court dinners." Complained Alyn.

"Well. It was you idea." Chorused Meryl, Richenda and Mac at the same time. They glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Alyn scowled.

"I need to go get ready" He said. Then he walked away with as much dignity as he could manage. The remaining conspirators hung around for a while longer then went their separate ways.

Meryl lay in her bed. Laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. She replayed the mental image Kylira had sent her. Their prank had worked perfectly!

Alyn sat down on the bench and stared down with a look of disgust on his face at the pea soup. 

"I hate pea soup." He grumbled. 

"Me too." Said a stocky boy with curly auburn hair. 

"How are you cousin Koln?" Asked Alyn.

"Fine." He replied. "Father's already looking to marry me off. I am a second son you know."

"How could I forget? Has he found anyone?"

"Not yet, but soon, I'm nearly 15 after all."

"Yeah, you're so old." Alyn said. Koln smiled for the first time. Alyn looked around at everyone, the Ladies in rich and voluptuous dresses, the Lords in embroidered vests. He looked further up to the head table, where Queen Selaney sat with Herald Talia beside her on one side and The Queen's lifebonded husband beside her. The royal kids sat around. Fidgeting. A smile came onto Alyn's face. Just then, the doors opened and Herald Highborn Horace walked in. Everyone stared at his bright pink, almost red uniform that was supposed to be white. Silence fell. Herald Highborn's face turned a shade of red, bright enough to match his uniform. Alyn glanced around and saw scandalized looks on some faces and smirks on the faces of those that knew Herald Highborn and his penchant for always looking perfect.

He walked stiffly to where Lady Tori was sitting and sat down. Finally the silence was broken by a clear laugh that was quickly cut short. Queen Selaney's hands were over her mouth trying to stop her laughter. But her shoulders were shaking and her eyes danced with merriness. The nobles looked shocked but the few Heralds in the room also started laughing. Alyn could barley contain his smug grin. 

"What's this all about?" Demanded Koln.

"Oh, this is just what happens when you think you're better than everyone else and walk around with your nose in the air. You don't see what's right under your feet." Answered Alyn cryptically.

Recovering from their shock the Bardic Trainees started playing music once more, and to add insult to injury, they were playing the well know melody line of the main theme to comedy play that was currently all the rage in Haven, featuring a bad clothes day and moments after embarrassing moments of incredible ill-luck.

Meryl fell asleep with a smile on her lips. The memory Kylira sent her fresh in her mind.

"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Demanded Dean Teren to the four Trainees standing before his desk. As soon as he heard about last night's disaster, he had taken a gamble and summoned Meryl, Richenda and Mac, along with Alyn. He was well aware that this sort of prank was right up Alyn's alley and that his friends would be all to willing to help him. Their reactions pretty much proved his theory. Mac had an expressionless expression on his face, Richenda wouldn't meet his eyes, shifting from foot to foot, Meryl stared at him sheepishly and Alyn was of course, smirking. He was obviously very please with himself. 

"It was only meant to be a bit of fun sir." Said Mac.

"Yeah, we didn't even dream the Queen would actually laugh!" Added Alyn. Meryl shot a glare at him. Teren noticed the byplay and focused on Richenda, it would be easiest to extract the story from her. He set to work.

When the four troublemakers had left, Dean Teren sighed and rubbed his head. He had slowly gotten the whole story out from them, and he had had to use all his training to keep a straight and serious face. Horace was a stuck up annoyance, and this only served him right. He laughed, but quickly stopped. There would be trouble as a result of this, a Herald appearing at the vicious gossiping court in anything less than perfect whites would spark a round of potentially troublesome 

rumours. Thank goodness it wasn't his job to deal with them.

Meryl, Mac, Richenda and Alyn looked at each other as the paused outside Dean Teren's office.

"Do you think this was worth it? I mean, now we have two weeks of double chore duty!" Asked Richenda.

"Totally. We got off fairly easily, probably because Dean Teren seemed a bit amused by the whole incident." Replied Alyn.

"He was?" Asked Mac incredulously.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Um, Herald Horace."

"Well, maybe him."

"I should think so." Said Meryl. "But you're right. It was worth it. All the same, let's take some time off from pranking okay?" 

"Agreed" Said Richenda and Mac at the same time.

"Alyn?"

"No promises. But I'll try." He said grinning. Spreading his hands out wide in a too-innocent gesture. Meryl glared at him. But Alyn only smirked, it was the best she would get out of her mischievous friend. A bell rang.

"Time for class." Said Mac. Breaking the tension. They parted and went their separate ways. But Alyn lingered a bit longer and was gratified to hear the sound of laughter coming from Dean Teren's office. Even if it was quickly cut short.


	6. On Heralds and Firestarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's latent gift manifests in a dangerous way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Bullying. Fire.

Contrary to the taunts of the unaffiliated highborn students, Mac wasn't stupid. He just liked to think things through before he spoke. Meryl knew this to be true because of all the times her gang had worked on homework together, Mac would be silent while Richenda, Alyn and her had lively discussions and then all of a sudden interject a comment that was well thought out and frequently solved their problem.

Meryl admired him for that, she wished she could hold her tongue half as well as he could. Meryl was forever getting into trouble because she spoke before she thought and had as much grace as a donkey. Richenda's comparison, not hers. And unlike Alyn, she did not possess a silver tongue capable of talking its way out of nearly any situation.

Blues, as the unaffiliated students were know, had started picking on Mac soon after that prank where they dyed Herald Horace's Whites pink, not all blues, only the highborn ones who seemed to have nothing better to do. She had no clue why.

Well. Actually she did, Mac had bested the leader of the bullies, Yori, in a swordfight, and of course Yori couldn't stand being 'humiliated' in front of his cronies, even if it was just a practice bout during weapons class. Mac, phlegmatic as he was, ignored them, but their taunts made Meryl's blood boil in anger, and it was only the fact that Mac wasn't getting mad that held her back from punching the snobs in their highborn faces, she could win in a fight one-on-one against any of the group that tormented Mac, unlike them, she paid attention during weapons class. Unfortunately, it would cause so much trouble if she started brawling with the brats who would go crying back to their powerful parents.

The gang started following Mac around, because he wasn't approached when he was with others. No witness, Thought Meryl darkly, not that she actually thought that the bullies would physically harm Mac, they knew too well the consequences of attempting to harm a Heraldic Trainee, the example Queen Selaney had made of Karlen Clinch was still fresh in their minds. Plus, at heart, they were cowards.

Perhaps it was her foresight, which got stronger every day, or just the number of brushes with the shadow-lover she had had in the past six months, whatever the reason, Meryl was growing more and more worried by the day.

To alleviate the tension, Alyn upped his pranking activates, no matter how hard they tried, no one could stay angry at him for long. And after a while, even the people on the receiving end of his attentions saw the humor in their situation. He suggested wild plans to get back at the blue bullies, but neither Meryl, Richenda nor Mac wanted to actually give the blues a valid reason to continue to torment Mac. Alyn 

wasn’t happy about that, but after a while, sense could be drilled into his thick skull.

The unhappy situation came to a climax on a warm spring day. It taunted people, giving them a taste of the warmth they would enjoy come summer, but Meryl's weather senses told her that a week of heavy rains was sure to follow. As such, almost all the Heraldic Trainees and Heralds not on circuit were enjoying a leisurely day outdoors. Mac was in the stables, cleaning his Companion's tack, with Meryl a few stalls away, grooming Kylira after their long ride through Companion's field. Other than their Companions and Jen, a young mare a year away from going out on search who was enjoying a nap, they were alone.

But not for long, because, Yori and four of his cronies came strolling in as if they owned the place. Meryl glared at them, but Yori only smirked and continued his leisurely stroll to Mac, who still hadn't looked up from his saddle.

"Hello stupid." Said Yori to Mac. Mac looked up, a bored look in his eyes.

"Yori, can't you think of a more creative insult? Stupid is so old" He said.

"So the ox can speak!"

"Ox? This is a stable for companions, not oxen."

"I was calling you an ox."

"Why?"

"Because you're so big. And dumb, and slow."

"I prefer to think of myself as big boned." Replied Mac. Yori's face was growing redder, he clenched and unclenched his hands, and he was used to getting a reaction from people, not this I-couldn't-care-less-about-what-you-think-of-me-attitude. His cronies snickered, they all knew that Yori was horrible at taunting people, he preferred to beat them up. But he wouldn't dare do it to a Heraldic Trainee.

"Well, at any rate you're a coward."

"How so?"

"Because you’re always being trailed by your friends. And now you're hiding behind a girl."

"Who, Meryl? She's just grooming her Companion and keeping me company while I clean my tack. Anyways, aren't you always trailed by your pandering syncopates?" Retorted Mac. Meryl was hard pressed to hold in a snicker as she eavesdropped on 

the conversation between her friend and that brutish bully.

"He has a point Yori." Said one of Yori's followers.

"Shut up you" Growled Yori. The boy blanched and hid behind two tall twins, who looked at him with obvious disdain. Mac still stared at the group with barely concealed boredom.

"Are we done here?" He asked.

"Done what?" Asked Yori, caught off guard.

"Listening to you blather on. Come on Meryl, Kylira, let's go for a ride, I promised to meet Frey by that stream about this time." Meryl looked up.

"Sure Mac," she called "Let me put away my brush"

: Up for another ride? Asked Kylira. She knew Meryl wasn’t the best horsewoman.

: If it gets Mac and me away from the bullies, I'd ride to the Forest of Sorrows in my underwear. Replied Meryl. Kylira laughed. But Yori wasn't done with them yet. He jerked his head and the one who had spoken up to Yori went and stood menacingly by the entrance to the stables, earlier cowardice masked by a thin veneer of bravado. Yori and his friends fanned out to surround Mac, Meryl and Kylira, the two latter of the three just leaving their stall.

"Do you really want to try something here Yori? Please remember that there are two Companions here right now." Said Meryl, in what she hoped was a calming voice.

"If it's a rematch you want, I'll be happy to fight with you in the weapons salle in a proper duel." Said Mac. Yori just grinned evilly. The two scrawny kids in grey didn't stand a chance against the combined might of his group of friends, and the Companions wouldn't attack Yori for fear of injuring their chosen. It was going so far so well.

"No, Mac, I don't want a rematch, I want revenge. You humiliated me in front of my friends and now you'll pay!" Announced Yori. Meryl rolled her eyes, why was it that everyone was out to get her of her friends? Revenge. Bah, it was overrated. But all the same, Meryl was shocked when the twins grabbed her arms, they had snuck behind her while she was distracted, they quickly dragged her away from Kylira,

: Chosen! Said Kylira anxiously, but calmly.

: Wait, Maybe we can still talk our way out of this. Responded Meryl worriedly. Instead of going for Mac, as Meryl expected he would, Yori smashed his fist into her 

jaw. Meryl's head snapped to the side.

: There goes talking. Said Meryl, as she started to squirm out of her captor's grips. Everything happened at once.

Kylira prepared to charge.

Jen stood on the opposite side of the stables, advancing on the boy who was guarding the door,

Meryl kneed the taller twin in the groin, causing him to double over in pain, as she set into attacking the other twin, he managed to get his hands over Meryl's throat.

But everything stopped when Mac growled,

"Let Meryl go." The remaining twin released his choke hold on her in surprise, Meryl fell gasping to the floor.

Yori smiled and raised his fist to strike Mac, but was distracted by the smell of smoke.

All heads turned to a smoking bin of hay that was quickly catching fire.

"No one hurts my friends." Stated Mac calmly, and his side of the stable burst into flames.

Meryl stared in shock, how- was Mac a previously unmanifested FireStarter? But there was no time for puzzlement, they had to get out, struggling onto Kylira's back, then pulling the twin she had downed on with her, she couldn't let him burn after all, Kylira started to run out of the stable, followed by the bully boys and a frantic looking Jen, bringing up the rear.

Meryl felt a vise of terror tighten around her heart as the stable further caught on fire, it was a blazing inferno. Meryl could hear the sounds of onlookers, cries of fire resounded in her ears and somewhere a bell started to ring. Looking frantically around, Meryl saw that neither Mac nor Yori had left the stable. They would be burned alive!

Her MindSpeaking gift picked up the edges of Frey's hysterical MindCalling. She knew he would be here soon, but not soon enough. It was up to Meryl to do something.

: Hold on tight. Said Kylira, already knowing Meryl's plan.

: I won't ever let go Ky, come on! She replied fervently.

And the lone trainee riding a soot stained Companion rode into the burning stable. Not sure if she would make it out alive, but determined to save who she could.

Smoke chocked her, Kylira stepped around the flames and paused, flanks heaving before a ring of fire that surrounded Mac and Yori. They were staring at each other, Yori was obviously terrified and Mac's expression was furious.

"Mac, stop it! We need to go!" Screamed Meryl. Mac looked at her, no recognition evident in those not-so-calm-eyes.

"Take Yori, before I do something I'll regret." He growled.

"What about you?"

"The flames will listen to me." He said, Meryl could see through the false confidence, Mac was drained.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"And you can only take one of us, take the one who has the least chance of surviving, that would be Yori, I can't hold off the flames for much longer." Mac said through gritted teeth, looking at her with desperate eyes.

"But-"

: Do as he says chosen, it's the only thing we can do. Commanded Kylira. Without waiting for her chosen's response, Kylira bunched up her muscles and leaped over the flames. With shaking hands, flooded with unlooked for strength, Meryl yanked a scrambling Yori up onto Kylira's back.

The fire pressed in on them, she felt the heat of the barely restrained flames. Then Kylira started running towards the hole in the wall, Meryl worriedly looked at Mac over the gibbering Yori, whose arms were wrapped tightly around her waist until the chocking smoke obscured her vision.

They were nearly out of the stable, with a burst of energy, Kylira cleared the smoking doors. Meryl and Yori tumbled off of Kylira's back, just as the rest of the stable burst into flames.

"Mac!" Screamed Meryl. Heedless of Kylira, who was blocking her way, Meryl slipped under her and dashed back into the stable. A crowd had gathered and a bucket brigade was being organized. The crowd screamed at Meryl to come back, but she had to get Mac! In the entrance to the stable Meryl saw a collapsed from covered in ash.

She got as good a hold as possible on Mac and pulled the unconscious boy with all her strength. He moved only a little, such was his weight, but Meryl was shouldered aside by Mac's Companion Frey who dragged Mac outside by the back of his tunic. Meryl followed quickly, but a stray ember landed on her hair, causing it to light on fire.

Meryl dropped to the ground and started to roll, frantically trying to put out the fire. She screamed in pain as her burning hair touched the small of her back. A man in whites threw a bucket of water on her which thankfully extinguished the blaze. The last thing she knew, was a blurry circle of concerned faces, dressed in White, Red, Green and Grey surrounding her.

…………..

She opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through a smooth glass window. Meryl raised herself off of her stomach by her elbows and flopped down again on the bed, exhausted by the effort and receiving intense signals of pain from her back. The door to her room opened and a fat, balding man came into the room.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Said the Healer.

"I'm Healer Andrew and I specialize in treating burn injuries."

"Is, it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been Meryl, you were very lucky. We had to cut off about three quarters of your hair, it was a just a blackened tangle," Meryl reached up and patted her head. No wonder it felt so much lighter!

"And the burns?" Meryl worriedly, dismissing the problem of her hair for the moment.

"As I said, you were very lucky, your lower back received a large fourth degree burn. With time, it will heal, leaving only pink and stretched scar tissue. You've already received a round of healing. More is to come when you are stronger." He answered.

"How is that lucky?" Demanded Meryl.

"You could have been burned worse, much worse. Only your skin was touched by the flames, if you'd burned for any longer, the flames would have burned important nerve connections to your spine."

"And?"

"If that had happened, you would have most likely been paralyzed."

"Oh." Whispered Meryl, chagrined.

"I was acting very stupid wasn't I?"

"Only as stupid as the rest of you damn fool Heralds."

"But, I'm not a Herald."

"Not yet, but yesterday, you acted like one would. Rushing into danger to save someone, heedless of personal risk. Typical Heraldic stupidity." Said Healer Andrew with a laugh.

"You certainly make my job interesting." He added. Meryl laughed ruefully.

"Now, trainee, drink this, it'll help you get some much needed rest." He replied, handing her a cup of some vile smelling liquid. Raising the cup to her lips, Meryl paused.

"One more question Healer Andrew."

"What is it?"

"How is Mac?" The Healer's face became expressionless.

"We'll talk about that when you wake up." He promised.

"Please?"

"Mac will survive."

Meryl was too exhausted to belabor the point, but her mind churned with worry as the potion dragged her down into a deep, dreamless sleep.

………..

Meryl sat on Mac’s bedside, loosely holding his limp hand. Alyn leaned against a bedpost and Richenda worried her knotted bracelet, the one Meryl had bought her for Midwinter. Healer Andrew said Mac was due to wake up anytime now. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Asked Richenda for the umpteenth time.

“I will be. “ Meryl shrugged uncomfortably, and winced when it pulled the tender tissue on her back. Alyn smiled half a smile.

“Look on the bright side carrots, you won’t have to worry about all that hair anymore.” 

“I liked my long hair.”

“Don’t worry, you still look just as pretty with short hair. Prettier I’d say.” Alyn continued.

“Why Alyn, did you just call me pretty?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Well- I- um.” He was saved from further mocking because just then, Mac woke up and slowly started to sit up. 

“Relax Mac, there’s no rush.” Alyn soothed, switching the subject. Meryl smirked and leaned over to look better at Mac.

“How’re you feeling?” She asked.

“My head- it hurts.” He rasped.

“Well of course it does, you’re having a reaction headache.” Richenda said.

“Reaction headache?”

“You just use this crazy strong FireStarting gift, and burnt down the Companion’s stables!” She explained.

“FireStarting?” Mac still looked confused.

“You had a latent gift, it manifested when Yori’s thugs attacked me.” Meryl explained.

“Oh.” Then a smile wreathed his face. “I thought I’d never develop a gift.”

“Well, you have one now. You’ll have to start classes as soon as possible of course.” Alyn said casually. Mac nodded thoughtfully. 

“Drink this now.” Richenda said, presenting the mug healer Andrew had given her. “It’ll help with your headache, and sooth your throat.” Mac took it in shaking hands.

“You’re lucky,” Meryl said enviously. “Mine smelt horrible.”

Alyn chuckled, Richenda rolled her eyes and Mac smiled weakly. He downed the potion in one gulp. Mac could sense that the draught would soon put him to sleep. But he had to ask one more question of his wonderful friends.

“Will Yori and his gang be alright? I didn’t hurt any of them too bad, right?”

“They’ll live.” Meryl said flippantly. “Dean Teren is dealing with them.” Mac nodded. 

“I only meant to scare them a little and make them let you go.” He explained.

“Well you certainly scared them. Right back to their parents.” Alyn chipped in. This time, Mac smiled for real and slipped off into a grateful slumber. The three remaining friends looked at one another.

“Meryl, you’ve got to stop getting almost killed.” She admonished. Meryl smiled and twirled apiece of short red hair around her finger. 

“No promises.” Was all Meryl said. 

……………..

Dean Teren sat across the room from Healer Andrew.

"How are our two patients?" He asked. Andrew sighed.

"Meryl will recover fully with minimal scarring. She's a feisty little girl, it'll take more than a burning stable to hold her down for long."

"And Mac?"

"He escaped with no burns, he really is an incredibly strong FireStarter, to control and ignite a blaze like that untrained? That's the stuff of legends. But Mac is suffering from severe smoke damage, we're healing him, but his voice is always going to be, how do you describe it? Scratchy, Gruff. It'll take a while for him to recover, not to mention the sever reaction headache he has as a result of this." Responded Andrew.

Teren looked thoughtful.

"But they will both recover, hopefully all the stronger from this experience." Continued Andrew.

"Thank the Gods for that."

"If you don't mind my asking, what set Mac off like that?"

"I've asked around, apparently, a young highborn blue, Yori Irmly has been taunting Mac along with his group of friends for about a month. Mac's friends have in turn taken to trailing Mac around, thus preventing any confrontation between the two. But Yori provoked a fight when only Meryl was with Mac in the stables. From what Kylira has told us, Mac only started the fire when he thought Meryl was in danger. He only got mad when they attacked his friends."

"No surprise." Commented Andrew knowledgably, during his twenty odd years as a 

Healer, he had encountered many people like Mac, calm, but fierce and protective, prone to anger when a friend or loved one was threatened.

"So what will happen to Yori and his crew?" He asked, Dean Teren looked into space for a while.

"I've discussed it with the other Deans of the three Collegia, and we have decided to expel Yori and his friends that participated in this disaster from the Collegia. And Selaney will suggest, rather forcefully, that their families send them to their country estates, and to stay there for a good long time."

"Serves them right, the brats." Chuckled Andrew. Teren smiled faintly. He knew they would recover from this, and hopefully, improve their efforts at detecting latent gifts, but the whole situation filled him with anger. Well, not all of it, he was quite proud of Meryl's actions to save those trapped in the stables. She would make an amazing Herald one day. He didn't need Foresight to know that.


End file.
